1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a digital image, wherein a hand-drawn sketch can be converted to a digital image and stored.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the fast growth in the supply of digital devices, users have now become capable of drawing pictures or writing texts on their digital devices with a stylus pen or their own fingers. The digital device is advantageous in that the digital device can store information, which is sensed by a touch sensor, as a digital image, and that the stored digital image has greater mobility and is more conveniently corrected as compared to a hand-drawn sketch, which is drawn by a conventional hand-drawing method.
However, despite the supply of such convenient display devices, users are still more inclined to use pens or pencils to draw hand-drawn sketches on paper notebooks or notepads. Such hand-drawing method still provides better writing quality, which cannot yet be fully provided by the recent digital devices. However, since the conventional hand-drawn sketches have disadvantages, such as being difficult to preserve and being inconvenient to carry. Therefore, the development of a method for converting hand-drawn sketches to digital images and for storing such converted digital images and a method for easily editing and correcting the stored digital image via hand-drawing is being required.